HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS! punch
by SohmaRoolz
Summary: Sophie is starting school again..but at Kaibara high. Well DUH Shigure is gunna be there 2 sec flat! with a punch from Howl of course.  Will sophie "bump into" anyone? Yuki? Kyo?  Or is this gunna be a boring old high school? NOT A CHANCE!
1. Chapter 1

"We're done moving!" Howl beamed

He carefully placed Calcifer down amongst all the wood and glanced at Sophie, or, where Sophie _was_ anyway.

"Markl? Is Sophie cleaning MY bathtub again?"

"I uhh…She said I couldn't say-" Markl looked away, avoiding even the slightest eye contact.

"SOPHIE! NO!"

Suddenly the door slammed and Sophie was singing cheerfully as she spun a spray bottle in her hand.

"Did you drain it?"

"What?"

"You know VERY WELL what I mean! Did you clean my bath?"

"Well why don't you go in yourself and have a look?" Sophie teased as she scooped up some chicken livers for heen.

It had been a month since Howl had got his heart back and he was always having a hard time with it, sometimes getting extreme heart pain by just casting a spell.

Sophie ran over to the door where she saw the portals had been changed yet again. Now there were six portal entries.

"Master Howl! It's HUGE!" Markl ran around the house slamming all the doors in his wake.

"Sophie! That beige portal is where you're going to school." Howl wandered back down the steps.

"But I…"

"Oh and speaking of which, your late! Your uniform is in your bedroom. You're going to Kaibara high."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>This is like an introduction! Sophie is still eighteen! Ok? XD<p>

**Please review!**

These will definitely be a lot longer trust me!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Or well one of you out there...

Here is the longer second chapter!

R&R! always!

* * *

><p>Sophie ambled around. Howl always gave such…brief directions. However, in no time she soon saw many girls walking to school with the same uniform as her. She followed 20 paces behind, making notes of all the passing streets.<p>

_Hang on. _Thought Sophie _we've been walking in circles _

"HA! You've been spying on us!"

"Oh no! You have me mistaken! I-I..didn't know the way a-and I-I" Sophie babbled on and on

"Save it! Do you have any idea who we are? We are the prince Yuki fan club! We are the ones who spy on prince Yuki!"

"Wait number 2. We don't spy on him…we protect him from that witch, Tohru Honda!"

"Well, yeah."

"Um, pardon me, but may you please show me the way to Kaibara? Today is my first day and well, Howl isn't really the best at drawing maps."

"NO way sister! We are busy protecting Yuki! Didn't you hear me?"

"Well I was hoping-"

Sophie blushed crimson and turned around. She ran back towards her home and bumped into another girl.

"ACH!"

"WHOA"

CRASH!

"Watch it! What the hell are you doing? You could've hurt Tohru!"

An orange haired boy yelled at a surprised Sophie.

"No Kyo! Don't worry, I'm fine. Are you ok?"

The long brown haired girl extended her hand.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying-"

Sophie took her hand and got up, dusting herself.

"Shut up! We're going to be late thanks to you!" Shouted the orange haired boy.

Suddenly there was a whoosh of air and the orange haired boy fell to the ground, harder than a brick.

"What the hell are you doing you DAMN RAT!"

"Is he going to be alright?" shrieked Sophie

"Sadly, yes. All that's going to be bruised is his ego. Hello, my name is Yuki"

"Oh hi! I'm Sophie!"

"Come on Miss Honda. We are going to be late"

The three continued

"WAIT! I really am sorry. But before you leave, could you show me Kaibara high?"

"Sure!" smiled the girl "My name is Tohru Honda! Are you new to the school?"

"Yes."

"You will like it there! How old are you?"

"Oh me? I am eighteen"

"Really me too!"

"We might all be in the same grade" Yuki chuckled.

"Mmhmm!" agreed Tohru smiling her dopey smile

That smile soon faded and was replaced with concern.

"Oh Kyo! You're bleeding! Oh no! I will have to call the ambulance! Or maybe I need to get Hatori! Oh no but he is at Sohma house! And Sohma house is too far! And-" Tohru panicked as she fumbled around her bag for a phone.

"STOP worrying about me! It's a cut! Haven't you ever been CUT before? It's all that Damn rat's fault you're worrying! Tell him to keep his damn pretty boy feet off my face!"

"I…er"

"Go to school now. Kyo we'll fall back. I need to have a word with you!" growled Yuki "Continue up that path with Tohru for a while we'll catch up" Yuki smiled at the girls and grabbed Kyo by the ear.

"Ok" murmured the girls in unison.

"Do they fight a lot or is it just me?"

"Uhuh! They've been fighting ever since they've known each other. My mum told me that the rats and cats don't get along, like that old wives tale about the zodiac! but well, I already knew that"

"Cat and rat?"

Tohru stiffened. _I just gave away they're secret! Did she notice?_

"Don't worry about that! They are always calling each other cats and rats…It's weird but it just happens that way, I guess"

"Oh I see"

_Phew! Nice one Tohru!_ Tohru relaxed again and soon the girls talked about what classes they enjoyed.

O!oO!oO!o

Meanwhile, things were a little more heated with Yuki and Kyo.

"You truly are stupid…"

"Not as dumb as you, you damn rat! Why the hell did you pull a stunt like that?"

"I was protecting Sophie. You don't even deserve for poor Sophie to _look_ at you, stupid Cat! Don't yell at Miss Honda's friends"

"She is not Tohru's bloody friend!"

"She is now" Yuki turned away and began for the school.

Kyo spat on the ground and joined him. The air was tense, but they didn't say a word to each other.

But besides all that, it was really a beautiful morning. Especially when all the flowers were in bloom. The sun shone lightly and there was a cool breeze. Bees hummed and birds sung.

O!oOo!o!Oo

Back at the moving castle Howl was trying to work the oven.

"URGH! Why can't I do this!"

Markl came in and looked at the cake mixture.

"Master Howl? You should've preheated the oven before you mixed the batter."

"It has all these little icons but no buttons! This is ridiculous!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have sent Sophie to school! _She _could've helped you make me a cake."

"THERE IS NO POINT IN LIVING IF I CANT BAKE A CAKE!"

He sat down on a chair, head in hands.

Green globs of slime emerged from Howl and oozed down the legs of the chair, soon coating the floor all around him.

"Howl cut it out! You will drown us all if you keep this up Howl. No Howl! Stop it Howl!" Yelled Calcifer

"Sophie! Oh. She's not here." mumbled Markl.

He grabbed his blue cape and aged into an old man. He reached for the phone.

Oo!oo!OooO!

_SOPHIE HATTER PLEASE COME UP TO THE OFFICE. YOUR FATHER IS CALLING._

"Ahh it's Howl. Sorry Tohru, Arisa, Hana, I'll be back. Thanks for being my friends"

"No problem kiddo!" smiled Uo

"Your electric waves tell me you are a kind person. And if you are Tohru's friend, then you are my friend too."

"No problem Sophie! We'll be in the cafeteria if you need us. Math afterwards ok?" Beamed Tohru

"OK!" Sophie waved and ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok hi guys! Now i know there are some silent readers out there and thanx 4 reading!

Also my faithful Skyerider, thanx for being my awesometastically fanrilliant faveness reader ever! =D

Oh and this may seem random but i don't own World of Warcraft!...

And please! Pweaaazze can I have a few more reviews! They help my storyline a biggy. (this is aimed at you my ninja readers!) XD

* * *

><p>"Oh Howl! Why must you always be such a big baby! Tantrums are what Markl should be doing. Not that <em>you<em> should even throw a tantrum Markl! " hollered Sophie as she dragged the wizard to the bathroom.

"Markl! He's heavy! Please help me and be punctual!"

"Coming Sophie!"

There were quick, loud thundering footsteps and in no time Markl and Sophie were dragging howl up the steps together.

"Gee Howl, Maybe I should stop making those desserts! You seem to have gotten a little heavier since I carried you last!" Sophie grinned

Markl burst into hysterics and Howl with nothing else to do, kicked him in the belly.

"OW!"

Now it was Howl's turn to grin.

"Ok Calcifer! Can you please make hot water for Howls bath!"

"WHAT? BUT HE JUST HAD A BATH!" Calcifer grunted and folded his fiery arms.

"I know…but by the look of things, he needs another one. Oh please Calcifer! You're the only fire that can do this quick enough! The one with the _best _spark!"

"Ok fine! But I'm doing it for you! Howl should be less childish in the future!"

"I wholeheartedly agree."

"Uhuh me too!" chimed in Markl

"Oh Lunch break is over at school!" Sophie threw Howl into the tub and washed her hands.

"But Sophie! What do you do with the burn-"

"Oh I need to go back to class! Tohru is expecting me!" Sophie grabbed her bag and before you could say glomp, she was gone. (AN. That is a real word by the ways!)

"burnt cake…" whimpered Markl

"Oh no! Heen don't tell me you…!"

Heen made that weird cough/sigh/bark weird noise and ran off, trailing a long line of black crumbs.

Markl face palmed and toddled off defeated.

Oo!oO!ooo!ooO!

"Hi Sophie! You're here!" Tohru beamed and waved her arm around

Sophie ran up the hallway scattering loose papers everywhere as she struggled to keep her face off the floor. "Hello!"

"So this is the new girl?" Asked Shigure

"Uhuh!"

There was this awkward pause when suddenly.

"YOU FREAKING YANKEE! THAT IS WHY I TAKE THE TIME TO _AVOID YOU!" _Kyo stumbled out of the Information technologies room.

"Look, If you can't even beat me at world of war craft then I'm afraid you can't beat me at anything. _Especially _when you cheat orange-top!" Uo gloated

She too stumbled out of the IT room.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T CHEAT!"

Kyo turned around and began to yell random insults.

"I wont take that crap from _you _didya hear me orangey?"

Uo pinned Kyo up against the wall.

Too close.

There was a puff of smoke and a boom. Uo stood back and covered her face giving Kyo enough time to grab some of his clothes and make a dash to the nearest room, pity for Kyo that was the girl's bathroom.

Shigure and Tohru panicked. They saw a stray black sock and a t-shirt ran for it, knocking Uo and Hana out of the way. Sophie stood there amazed. She was still a few feet away watching the calamity with eyes wide open.

Shigure slipped on the shirt as he reached for the sock. Tohru already had the shirt in hand which...well caused another puff of smoke to cloud the air.

Shigure grabbed his clothes, squeezed out from under Tohru and ran into the nearest room too.

_Oh what have I done? _Thought Tohru as she grabbed the sock and shirt.

Sophie looked around but no-one seemed to pay any attention to this strange occurrence.

_Dogs? Cats?_ She considered this to be a figment of her imagination but it all seemed _too_ real. Rubbing her eyes Sophie kept on staring as she then saw Tohru run for the toilets too.

"Wha...? " Uo looked around.

The smoke had now cleared but Tohru and her housemates were nowhere to be seen.

"I could've sworn...I felt the presence of the dog and cat we saw at Shigure's house." Pondered Hana

Sophie decided to question Tohru later and make a cover-up story.

"Oh Arisa! Hana! Kyo was showing the other strange man where the toilets were and Tohru needed to go too."

"Oh...Orange-top is never up for a fight...Running away like some scaredy cat. And that strange man is Shigure. Well at least I think so." Uo picked her nails.

"What is going on here?" Yuki ran up the hallway "where is Shigure and..the stupid ca-I mean Kyo?"

"Oh hey prince! They all needed toilet break."

Yuki's eyes widened as he knew exactly what happened. He turned to Sophie who was still far off.

"A word please Miss Hatter?"

"Uh ok."

They walked into the opening of the Janitor's office.

"Did you happen to see a cat and a dog and perhaps lots of smoke?"

"How did you know?" Sophie trembled

This was all too weird for her, though she had a boyfriend who...glomps when he doesn't get what he wants and a friend who was a fire demon...

"Ok when schooI ends I need you to come to my house ok? Come alone. Tohru will be there. So don't be afraid. I will explain everything later, Goodbye now Sophie Hatter."

"I...ok"

Yuki handed her a piece of paper showing his address and phone number and walked off.

Sophie leaned on the wall and slid down, hugging her knees to her chest still slightly shaken. She ran her fingers through her silver-grey hair still puzzled.

"Well wonders never cease..." she murmured.

Oo!oo!oOOo!

"YOU WHAT?"

"Please don't be upset. He's not...I'm not cheating on you, I promise. It's just that. We have private matters to discuss." Sophie teared up

"Nothing needs to be private with me! _I _am your boyfriend! Not that unsightly lowlife!"

"Howl! Please understand. He said I must be alone! My friend Tohru will be there! I only told you because I thought you'd be more understanding. If this is anyone's fault it is yours! I have to go to school according to you. So look, this is school, ok?" Sophie roared

Markl hid behind the door, listening in. He too was crying, fearing the worst. Sophie acted so kind to him, he couldn't bear for her not...to not be there for him.

Heen was sleeping in his dog bed though, unaware of anything. Ever since the witch of the waste...crossed over things were perfect. The perfect family. Until that day, the day she started at Kaibara high.

"Why? Why can't you tell me?"

"I...I don't yet know the answer to that, but if you let me go I will!"

"I cannot!"

"Howl! You are not my father! I come and go as I please! I didn't think it would come to this but, there! Are you happy now?"

Sophie grabbed her satchel and left. Turning to the beige portal and slamming the door angrily.

Howl growled and went to the living room.

"Howl, maybe she is right...Let her be and she'll be grateful." Calcifer sighed

"What so you're on her side too?"

"I'm not talking sides Howl, but maybe.."

Howl walked away and lay down in his room. Watching the mobile spin. Then calling the darkness, glomping green goo all over the sheets.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya! Thanx for all the favourites guys! tanx everyone :D

* * *

><p>Sophie ran faster and faster through the woods. Tears spouted out of her eyes, streaming down her face. Although she wasn't quite certain if this was the right way, so quiet and desolate, her satchel tearing to shreds by the thorny shrubs and bushes clawing at her.<p>

It was all an oblivious blur of colours as she ran; blue, white, green, brown dizzying her weary mind.

She always wondered if it was the right choice.

Moving into the moving castle with a fire demon and a mysterious wizard.

_Not the best of choices_ she concluded

She came to an abrupt halt when she saw a small little cottage. Yuki sat on the porch waiting. Sophie could've recognized that silvery-grey hair anywhere, even though she, herself, wasn't in the best position to judge, having silvery hair at a young age.

"You came…" Yuki smiled

"Well yes. So what happened back there?" Asked Sophie as she sniffed

"Come inside. I'm sure Miss Honda is waiting for you. Don't be startled by Kyo on the roof he does that when he gets...upset."

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT!" shouted Kyo from the roof, he set his reddish brown gave back to the clear blue sky.

"WHY HELLO there! Yuki finally brought home a beautiful flower of his own, radiant and shining! If I were your age, why Sophie would be-"Shigure began

"Is there an end to your lownessdog?" cut in Yuki as he led Sophie away.

O!oOoO!O!

"So…Wow. That is really…different" Sophie paused, still lost in thought.

"Well, It _was _a secret. Tohru knows…similar to how you found out except well, that was the Stupid Cat's fault. But in a way, if it weren't for…Kyo… Tohru wouldn't be here right now."

Yuki stopped suddenly

"And don't tell anyone. Akito will order Hatori to erase your memory so please pretend it never happened. Pretend you don't know anything."

Sophie nodded solemnly.

"Akito…"murmured Sophie

"So your family must be worried. You should be getting home now." Yuki smiled mysteriously.

"Ok. I never got to see Tohru though."

"She…is at the shops right now."

"Oh."

Sophie tried not to let Yuki see her disappointment and left.

"Oh and Sophie? That hat of yours is truly…beautiful."

"Thank-you Yuki! I made it myself."

"Mm"

Sophie waved and left skipping along the dusty road.

Motoko whispered to her co-fan clubbers. "She is _very _close to the prince isn't she? It makes me wonder…"

"But Saki electro girl…She'll get her psycho brother…Megumi to curse us again…I mean I don't even know what the other curse was…?" Minami trembled at the thought.

"Neither…but we must take down Sophie and Tohru but first Saki and Arisa must go down…"

Motoko flicked her brown hair thoughtfully.

"Maybe if you invite them all to your party the prince will come!" Mio's eyes glittered with hope which was soon dashed.

"No-no-no. Wait I've got the best idea! If I invite _them _to my birthday party then the prince will come too!"

Motoko laughed her high pitched laugh.

"Great idea!"

"So we'll invite them all through school tomorrow. PYFC Our work is done."

"RIGHT!"

"So, what happened Sophie…?" Howl enquired with a slight sharp edge to his voice.

"I…er…"

Sophie had completely forgot about the curious Howl at home.

"He needed an opinion for his brother on design."

"Oh. What's his brother's name?"

"His name is…grrmmffrr."

"What! Stop mumbling!"

"Howl you sound more like a father everyday! Maybe I _do _need a break from you."

"What are you saying Sophie?"

"Goodbye Howl."

"NO, SOPHIE YOU CAN'T!"

Markl ran out from behind the door and hugged her. "Please don't go…"

"I'm sorry Markl. Howl himself has chosen this. I don't think I can handle being a mother to someone older than me."

Sophie ran into her room and grabbed a suitcase.

She grabbed her clothes and stuffed them inside. It was all pointless; Sophie herself didn't even know where she would go, although, that thought didn't really apply to her at that moment.

Sophie threw the dresses that Howl bought her and they landed in a heaped pile at the foot of her bed.

She didn't want anything to do with that self-absorbed Wizard. He needed her and that was done. He was done. They were done.

Sophie sighed sadly and left her bedroom running out of the house, turning the beige portal.

She ran as fast as she could to the only place she could trust her little secret, because they too had a secret of their own.

Back through the forest she saw a little tent. A slightly battered orange tent that looked empty.

Sophie clambered into the tent placing her suit case above her head. She curled up into a little ball and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she cleaned her face at a nearby creek where she soon found Yuki Sohma gardening.

"Er…Hi Yuki. I just moved in around here next door."

"Oh…?" Yuki smiled remembering a similar incident with Tohru. " But this whole land is Sohma property…"

"Well I found this tent here and I thought…Please just let me stay here! I'll pay you…Please!"

"Hmm…This happened with Tohru so I guess…Get all your stuff. Come with me."

Sophie clambered to the tent hauling the suitcase behind her. She followed behind Yuki about 50 paces behind. Not that she wanted to…The suitcase was _very_ heavy. Suddenly she heard a weird cough/bark/choke inside the suitcase

"Heen?"

Heen popped his orangey white head out of the suitcase and heened. **(AN: From now on I will call Heen's bark a heen…)**

"Well I guess Shigure will be happy about the new canine company…"

"Heh yeah…"

Sophie soon caught up to Yuki with Heen walking on his own.

"Does this mean I stay with you…?" Sophie whispered.

Yuki nodded slightly.

Then a black python zoomed out of the bushes.

"ARGHH!"

Yuki jumped up into Sophie's arms and screamed. He trembled, quivering with fear.

"Yuki…It's just a…snake."

"Snakes are god's mistake…" He sighed and promptly hopped down.

"You don't like snakes…" Sophie wanted to burst out laughing at that moment but bit her tongue down to stop it.

"heen!"

Heen indicated to the small little cottage and ran in circles happily.

Sophie pushed a tree branch out of her way to reveal another entrance way to the small cottage.

Heen scampered down and scratched at the door.

Yuki followed behind him, followed by Sophie, who was lost in thought.

Yuki cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"Today's events were quite amusing" he chuckled

Sophie looked at Yuki who extended his hand gracefully. She took it and they both strolled to the cottage.

Kyo peered at the couple and sighed. He wished it were like that between him and Tohru…Although it was kind enough that Tohru even accepted a…monstrous catastrophe…The cat of the zodiac curse, even though Sophie and Yuki weren't _together…_yet.

Kyo knew it was inevitable though. Sophie and Yuki seemed perfect for each other; Kind, caring with something always on their mind.

They entered through the sliding door as Shigure gave them a funny, blank, know-it-all grin. The two dropped each other's hand.

"Shigure. Sophie is our new cleaning lady." Yuki stated firmly

"Ahh but what about Tohru? The poor girl. Tossed out like trash, the poor flower…Used. But as they say out with the old and in with the-"

"That's not what I meant…Sophie needs a place to stay and I'm sure you don't mind a young lady like Miss hatter around hm?" Yuki uttered

With Shigure quieter than ever Yuki soon assumed that Sophie was allowed to stay.

He showed her the spare room taking her suitcase up for her.

Little did they know that Howl was watching every move, eyeing them all closely with a black, magical telescope, the best of all telescopes.

He cursed at Yuki and that other fool. His eyes wandered to the strange orange haired boy on the roof. He seemed…just right for what he had planned.

O!OOOOO!ooo!

Sophie sat at her desk still taking everything in. Moving in with the Sohma's, breaking up with Howl…Never seeing Markl…again.

She sewed her hat thoughtfully. Pink sparkly thread dove in and out of the yellow satin hat, Sophie taking great care with the stitches which were precise and very small.

There was a knock on the door as Yuki entered carrying a small bowl of soup. "Hello Miss Hatter. I have some food for you. I made it using the Miso Tohru and I grew out at the vegetable garden. Maybe you can come one day too." Yuki placed the bowl onto the table carefully to not spill the contents.

"Oh, thank you Yuki. I truly am very thankful! I guess I didn't really think about hunger until-"

The grumbling of her stomach said everything she intended to with just one gurgle.

Sophie laughed nervously and began drinking the soup. The sweet taste danced in her mouth sending a tingling sensation all over her body.

"It's…beautiful." She sighed

Yuki chuckled and left the room, closing it ever so gently behind him.

There was something about Yuki…He was so noble.

Sophie twirled her silvery hair with a single finger and sighed again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again! Special thanks to contestshippingrox13 _again _for reading everything…even my worst work! LOL! Sorry you've read like six different stories!

And also those other silents reading that love the story too.

And my other reviewers!

Luv u all!

Oh and when Tohru says "Now I'm going to have to mop again!" Yes it is a little Out of character, but you know! It helps my plot a lot! XD

So please pretend Tohru is a little bit like that for that sentence hehe ;D

So today my intro is longer so um…

I'll stop wasting your ever so valuable time so u can actually read my story…cuz that's what you came here for…Not to hear me ramble on and on about stupid things you don't care about!

AGh ! Doing it again!

So just read and ignore me just _wasting your time! _Gawd I hate doing that to you guys! Ya soso special to moi!

So just scroll down to this lovely scene where Sophie is waking up…

Oo!OOO!

* * *

><p>Sophie yawned and stretched her arms. She looked around to find herself in the familiar home of Sohma.<p>

"Good morning miss Hatter… I thought I'd…crash on the floor to look after you if you needed me" Yuki sighed

He lay beneath the foot of her bed…on the cold hard floor using the ends of her blanket for comfort.

"Oh Yuki! I'm sorry! Please don't ever do anything like that for me…You are far too kind!"

"No Miss Hatter…This is just simple hospitality, really, I don't mind"

"But Yuki-"

"I'm doing this because I _want_ to. Not because I _have_ to."

Yuki sat up with his legs crossed. He rubbed his eyes and smiled.

Sophie slipped down the covers and clambered down.

"AGH!" Sophie immediately slipped over

"I've got you!" Yuki caught Sophie just before he turned into a rat.

The was a purple puff of smoke as Yuki crawled out from under Sophie.

"I need a cheese burger" sighed Yuki

"cheese burger?"

"Uh…they help with my asthma."

"sure they do…"

They both laughed and sat there for awhile…

She found that Yuki's rat form had the same peculiar purplish eyes that his human form had.

"I guess we'd better be heading down. Miss Honda is getting breakfast, I hope you don't mind bacon and eggs?"

Yuki s grinned

Sophie stopped.

That was the first ever meal she and howl had eaten together, the same day she tamed Calcifer too. She was their special heavy duty cleaning lady, just like Tohru in the Sohma household.

"Yes…In fact they are my favourite!"

"That's good."

The two tip-toed downstairs to make sure that they wouldn't wake Kyo and Shigure up…The quiet was actually scary. There was no Shigure teasing and Kyo tearing apart the house.

Tohru was frying the eggs…It was weird to see a blue flame in the house…it almost made Sophie laugh.

"An old friend of mine…well, let's just say that he's not a fan of blue flame and thinks of red flame as…the superior variety!"

Tohru turned and smiled at Sophie

"Oh sorry Sophie! I didn't realized you'd woken up already!"

"Miss Honda…Do we still have a sandwich press?"

"uh..Yuki…yes! I found it a few days ago under the bench top!"

Yuki put the bread and about 500g of cheese in the press.

"Isn't that a little excessive?" smiled Sophie

"He loves his cheese! After all! He is the rat of the zodiac huh?" Tohru giggled and flipped the bacon over to reveal a nice crisp slice of bacon.

"Oh…I have a student council meeting today. They do love giving us weekend work… I'm going to have to run into Kakeru there too…" Yuki grabbed his backpack and mountain sized toastie which didn't even fit the press and ran out dribbling mozzarella all over the floor.

"Now I'm going to have to mop again!" Tohru sighed

Sophie saddened slightly.

Everything here reminded her of the time she and Howl shared.

Especially seeing as Tohru said _exactly_ what she did under…somewhat similar circumstances.

"Don't worry Tohru…you finish Kyonkichi's breakfast while I mop!"

"Heyyy! What about my breakfast!" Shigure emerged out of the bedroom and sniffed the air.

"It sorta stinks around here!" Kyo spat as he came down the stairs "Whatya drop Soph?"

"uhh…Oh Kyo, haha Yuki sorta made a gooey mess as he left for a meeting-Wait not _that _kind of mess! As in, he dropped some food!" Tohru babbled nervously

Sophie continued mopping, she didn't notice that Kyo was right in front of her.

Poof!

A red puff of smoke choked them all as Kyo hissed.

"Watch where you're going you clumsy idiot!" Growled Kyo "Freakin hell!"

Kyo grabbed a mouthful of clothes and trotted upstairs.

"Oh Kyon, I'm terribly sorry!" Sophie reddened and dusted herself. Her entire front was soaked, except the slightly visible silhouette of a cat.

"Shigure!"

"Ahh! Mii-chan!" Shigure squeaked, he dived into the kitchen cabinet and put his index finger against his lips.

"Oh hello Mitsuru!" beamed Tohru "If you want I can make you something to eat too!"

"No, Tohru, I don't want food, I don't want money and I don't want fame! I NEED THE LAST 400 PAGES OF SHIGURE'S FINAL BOOK!"

"But, these eggs are extremely fresh! Straight from the farm, very nutri-"

"SHIGUUUUREEE? I CAN SMELL YOU!" Mii sniffed the air, she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Wait, today Yuki droppes cheese-"

_SMELL?_ Wondered Shigure sniffing his armpit, at the same time banging his poor funny bone on the top of the cabinet!

"Ahh! Ow!"

Mii abruptly swung the door to the cabinet open revealing Shigure rubbing his funny bone.

"Mii, I fear I have broken my bone, this is also my writing hand…sorry! I fear writing the script is completely out of the question…perhaps if you ran along to get me a band-aid, I might have a chance…"

"Is that a fact?"

Shigure nodded trying to contain his laughter.

Mii skipped to the medicine closet and Shigure quickly snuck out to seek refuge

in Kyo's room.

"here Shigure, I hope this makes you feel better!" Mii stopped short…

"SHIGURE? WHERE ARE YOU?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Kyo's room<span>_

"Agh! Get out you bastard!" yelled Kyo still in his cat form.

"please Kyo! Mii is looking for me-"

"Well that's your own damn fault!" spat Kyo

The door opened and Kyo transformed at the same time.

"Shigure? Agh! I didn't see Kyo naked!" Mii leapt back into the hall, eyes still firmly shut.

"Dammit! I always lock the door for a reason! Damn! Stop lock picking my freakin door Mii!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Back to the kitchen!<span>_

"Well, all this has happened and It's only Saturday morning! Can't wait for the weekend ahead! Don't you think so?" Smiled Tohru

Sophie sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

The sohma's were more work than they're worth.


	6. Chapter 6 a small little snippet!

Hi guys! So Um...I'm not the best at fluff/romance/ whatever and my real strong points are comedy/humour/adventure so please if this is kinda terrible I know...no flames?

Oh and thanking all my reviewers! I'm sasasassasahappeh that u guys take the times out of your day to review! It really encourages me to write...A WHOLE BUNCH! Oh and people who favourite my story/alert sub thanks to you guys too...

So ... I don't own fruits basket howls moving castle and ouran high school host club...

Read the chapter below!

"A...picnic?" Sophie exclaimed as she bit into a nectarine. The juice ran down her arm and dripped off her elbow. Her eyes widened with shock and glee.

"The weather seems nice and miss Honda is taking that stupid cat somewhere...I thought this would be a good opportunity, for us..." Yuki cocked his head to the side and smiled warmly. "And anyway...It beats sitting here reading that shojo manga...What is it called...?"

"Ouran high school host club...It's kinda interesting...rich people can be so spoilt!" Sophie said as she pinned her long fair silvery hair back into a half up half down hair do with a glittery pink hair tie.

The main character, Tamaki suou reminded her of Howl, somewhat flamboyant and arrogant and extremely self centred.

_No, I musnt think of him!_

Sophie mentally slapped herself and tried to forget about her _former_ boyfriend.

Her lip snarled at the thought of him.

"Well I will prepare the basket..." Sophie stood up and paraded to the kitchen, Yuki not far behind.

She picked up a few bright red juicy apples and turned on the tap; she scrubbed all the wax off with her thumb and reached for a tea towel. Yuki was washing the lettuce and tomatoes for their sandwiches. They both reached for the same tea towel and their fingers touched. They exchanged awkward glances.

Immediately Sophie withdrew her fingers and pulled open the drawer in which all the tea towels were stored.

She picked up a bright floral printed towel and soaked up all the little drips on the apple. She was already bright red and flustered, somewhat similar to the apple when it had drips on it.

Carefully placing the apples in the woven basket the two smiled as they knelt down and slipped on their shoes.

Sophie's footwear consisted of a deep scarlet with sequins while Yuki slid on bright purple vans. Flawlessly, Yuki snatched up the basket and stood up again in one swift movement.

He extended his slender pale hand out to Sophie who didn't think twice about grasping the hand as if it were a treasure.

All the while, Shigure sat cross-legged in the hall spazzing " MOE, MOE, MOE!" he giggled

Young love played a big role in his latest novel and…he wanted to experience it, if not for himself, at least watch it in the making.

He snatched up his biro and began scribbling furiously as he stood up and looked through the little dusty window. The young couple were laughing and swinging their arms, as if the rest of the world never existed.

/~KAWAII~/

They found a nice place by a glittering azure pond…

But as soon as they sat down, Yuki heard a familiar voice…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YA DAMN RAT?"

A few metres away was Kyo and Tohru on their picnic.

_Great minds think alike _grinned Sophie.

Yuki muttered strong curses under his breath, he wasn't about to give up a spot that Sophie herself chose.

He lay the plaid blanket out and straightened the folded edges with care. Yuki avoided eye contact with the now _extremely _aggravated Kyo. Yuki attempted a coy smile but it looked as if he was stifling a growl.

Sophie grimaced and opened their little woven baskets. She handed Yuki a cucumber and mayo sandwich, as Yuki glared down Kyo who clearly tried to avoid doing the same.

"Yuki…" Sophie looked up into Yuki's eyes searching

I HOPE THAT'S ENOUGH TO KEEP YOU WANTING MORE BUT~ IM REALLY BUSY BUT ILL UPDATE ASAP!

LOVE YOU ALL TO BITS AND THANKYOUH FOR BARING WITH ME

ALSO THIS IS .


End file.
